This invention relates to clamping devices. This invention also relates to securing assemblies comprising clamping devices. This invention also relates to protecting devices.
In vineyards, the vines are supported by wires that extend between posts. The cables are held on the posts in a manner that allows them to be moved up or down depending upon the stage of the growing cycle. However, with present systems, the supports for the wires, and the wires themselves, can become damaged.